1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brace or components of a brace used in orthodontic treatment to correct malocclusions. The brace and brace components include orthodontic appliances such as a bracket or buccal tube having a releasable latch for releasably retaining an archwire in an archwire slot of the appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthodontic therapy is a specialized type of treatment within the field of dentistry, and involves movement of malpositioned teeth to orthodontically correct locations. Orthodontic treatment often improves the patient's occlusion and typically enhances the aesthetic appearance of the teeth.
Many types of orthodontic treatment programs involve the use of a set of tiny appliances and wires that are commonly known collectively as “braces”. During such treatment programs, small appliances known as brackets are fixed to the patient's anterior, cuspid and bicuspid teeth, and an archwire is inserted into a slot of each bracket. The archwire forms a track to guide movement of the teeth to orthodontically correct locations. End sections of the archwires are typically captured in tiny appliances known as buccal tubes that are fixed to the patient's molar teeth.
Many types of orthodontic brackets have archwire slots that are open on one side for insertion of the archwire, and bounded on remaining sides by walls or other structure. Brackets that are intended to be bonded to the patient's front tooth surfaces often have archwire slots that are open either on a buccolabial side (i.e., a side facing the patient's cheeks or lips) or an occlusal side (i.e., a side facing the outer tips of the teeth) of the archwire slot. Some brackets, however, are intended to be fixed to the lingual side of the patient's teeth (i.e., the side of the teeth facing the patient's tongue) and typically have an archwire slot that is open on a lingual side or on an occlusal side.
Orthodontists often use ligatures to connect the archwire to the brackets and to urge the archwire into an orientation of seating engagement in the archwire slot. One type of commercially available orthodontic ligature is a small, elastomeric O-ring. Orthodontic O-ring ligatures are installed by stretching the O-ring around small wings (known as “tiewings”) that are connected to the bracket body on the gingival side (i.e., the side facing the patient's gingiva or gums) and on the occlusal side of the archwire slot. Once installed, the O-ring ligature extends around the back or lingual side of the tiewings as well as over the labial side of the archwire and urges the archwire toward a fully seated position in contact with a lingual wall of the archwire slot.
Metal ligatures, such as ligatures made of stainless steel, are also used to retain archwires in archwire slots of brackets. Metal ligatures are typically made of a short section of initially straight wire that is subsequently formed into a loop. During installation, the wire ligature is hooked around the tiewings and extended over the labial side of the archwire. End sections of the ligature are then twisted together to close the loop and retain the ligature in place.
Unfortunately, some orthodontists are not entirely satisfied with elastomeric and metal ligatures. Such ligatures are somewhat time-consuming to install, both during initial installation and also during reinstallation whenever replacement of the archwire or ligatures is desired. As can be appreciated, decreasing the amount of time needed for ligation can help to reduce the total time that the practitioner must spend with the patient and consequently decrease the overall costs of orthodontic treatment.
Other disadvantages are also associated with elastomeric and metal ligatures. For example, there have been reports that certain polyurethane elastomeric ligatures have exhibited deformation and force decay during the course of treatment. In some instances, elastomeric ligatures are stained by food and beverages consumed by the patient and become somewhat unsightly. Metal ligatures often have sharp ends that may retain plaque and food debris and also may increase the risk of infection.
In an effort to overcome the problems associated with conventional ligatures, a variety of orthodontic brackets have been proposed having various types of latches for coupling the archwire to the bracket. Such brackets are also known as self-ligating brackets. The latch comprises a movable clip, spring member, cover, shutter, bail or other structure that is connected to the bracket body for retaining an archwire in the archwire slot.
Examples of self-ligating orthodontic brackets having generally U-shaped ligating latch clips are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,772,787, 4,248,588 and 4,492,573. In general, the clip of such brackets is slidably mounted on the bracket body, and a dental explorer or other small-tipped dental tool is used to move the clip relative to the body when needed in order to open or close the archwire slot. A self-ligating bracket known as the “Speed” brand bracket also has a movable, generally U-shaped clip for ligating the archwire to the bracket.
Other types of self-ligating brackets have latches that resemble swinging shutters or closures that pivotally move between a slot-open and a slot-closed position. For example, the bracket illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,999 has a rotatable cover plate that is pivotally connected at one end to a tiewing of the bracket along one side of the slot, and is releasably engagable at the other end with a tiewing that is located along the opposite side of the archwire slot. Other orthodontic brackets with swinging latches are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,103,423, 5,516,284 and 5,685,711.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,371,337 and 4,559,012 describe self-ligating orthodontic brackets having latches that rotate about the longitudinal axis of the archwire slot. The latch of these references has a somewhat cylindrical shape and is rotatably received in a mating, cylindrical channel, and an outwardly extending arm is provided to assist in rotatably moving the latch between a slot-open and a slot-closed position.
A self-ligating orthodontic bracket that is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,666 has a latch that comprises a flexible flat spring member. One end of the spring member is fixed to the bracket body on one side of the archwire slot, and the opposite end of the spring member has notches that releasably engage latch sears or catches when the spring member is moved to a slot-closed position. To open the slot, the notches are disengaged from the catches and the spring member is bent to an orientation sufficient to enable the archwire to be removed from the archwire slot.
Other types of self-ligating orthodontic brackets have latches that comprise essentially flat plates that are slidable between a slot-open and a slot-closed position. Examples of such construction are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,094,614, 5,322,435 and 5,613,850. In general, the sliding latches described in those references move in upright channels that are located buccolabially of the archwire slot.
Another type of self-ligating bracket that has been proposed in the past has a latch that is made of a section of wire material that functions similar to a bail. The orthodontic brackets described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,149,314, 4,725,229 and 5,269,681 have wire-like latches that swing between a slot-closed position and a slot-open position. The orthodontic bracket described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,375 has a wire latch that is slidable between a slot-open and a slot-closed position.
Improved self-ligating orthodontic brackets are described in two pending PCT applications entitled “ORTHODONTIC APPLIANCE WITH SELF-RELEASING LATCH”, WO01/22901 and US02/09896. The appliances described in these applications have a latch for retaining an archwire in the archwire slot, and the latch releases the archwire from the archwire slot whenever the archwire exerts a force on the appliance that exceeds a certain minimum value. The minimum value is significantly less than the force required in the same direction to debond the appliance from the tooth, and consequently helps ensure that the appliance will not spontaneously debond from the tooth during the course of treatment.
In certain embodiments of the appliances described in the PCT applications mentioned above, the archwire may be inserted into the archwire slot by pressing the archwire against the latch. The latch is constructed to self-open without the need for hand instruments or other tools. Consequently, such appliances are a great advantage to the practitioner in that the time needed for connecting the archwire to the appliance can be significantly reduced.
However, certain orthodontic patients have teeth that are severely maloccluded. For example, one tooth along the dental arch may be significantly out of alignment with neighboring teeth. As another example, one of the teeth may have shifted in a rotative direction about its long axis to an unsatisfactory orientation. Moreover, one or more teeth may be both out of alignment and rotated about their long axes. Such malocclusions are considered unaesthetic and may adversely affect the normal function of the teeth during mastication.
The orthodontic appliances described in the above-mentioned PCT applications have been found advantageous in the treatment of malocclusions. However, in instances of severe malocclusions as described in the examples above, it may be necessary to bend the portion of the archwire adjacent the maloccluded tooth to a substantial extent in order to seat the archwire in the archwire slots. In some cases, this localized bending can greatly increase the force of the archwire against the latch to such a degree that the latch opens and releases the archwire. The force exerted by the archwire may be much higher in instances where the local bend has a relatively small radius or in instances where the archwire is relatively stiff.
As can be appreciated, inadvertent, premature release of the archwire from the archwire slot of the appliances mentioned above is best avoided if at all possible. If the archwire is inadvertently released, the patient should return to the orthodontist for reinsertion of the archwire so that treatment can be resumed. However, inadvertent release may occur again in the future unless the orthodontist replaces the archwire with an archwire having less stiffness, or alternatively uses a ligature to help secure the archwire in the archwire slot. In either case, the advantages of these appliances are compromised.